thefamilyrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Terrance Montclair
Introduction Terrance Montclair, or 'the Professor' as he is called by some around town, was the Dean of the Film & Television Department at the University of San Andreas, Los Santos (ULSA). He retired from the school on Sept. 23rd, 2019 after marrying Samantha Magnolia, and has moved to San Diego to live with her. Biography Early Life & Education Terrance Montclair was born in Joplin, Missouri in 1943, to Lloyd (a jewelry store owner) and Virgina Montclair. In 1961, he moved to San Andreas to pursue film studies at the University of San Andreas, Los Santos (ULSA). After serving with the 1st Cavalry Division in the Vietnam War (1965-1972), Montclair resumed his studies and obtained a PhD in Film & Television in 1975. Academic Career Upon obtaining his PhD, Montclair began teaching classes at the university. Much of his professional career centered around Vinewood and its history. While serving as a professor, he has published two books, Vinewood: The Silent Era (1987) and Vinewood: A History (1992), both of which are used as required texts for ULSA film students. Montclair became the Dean of Film in 1989, and served in that position until his retirement in 2016. While retired, he continued to teach courses at ULSA involving screen adaptations and horror genre studies. The dean who replaced him retired in January of 2018, and Montclair has come out of retirement to head the film department once more. Relationships Montclair has been married six times. * Eunice Esterhaus - Montclair married a fellow ULSA student, Eunice Esterhaus, in 1962. They divorced amicably in 1965. Eunice remarried and moved to Indiana. * Abigail Throckmorton - Montclair met Abigail Throckmorton, a tabloid reporter covering Vinewood, while working on his PhD. The two married in 1975 and divorced on rather hostile terms in 1977. * June Belmont - Montclair met June Belmont while she was an anthropology student at the university. Despite their difference in age, Belmont and Montclair were quite close as a couple and loved each other very much. The two married in 1984. After obtaining her Master's Degree, June planned a trip to Africa to research west African tribes with the intention of writing a book about them. Her plane crashed en route to Guinea in 1989, killing all aboard. * Mildred Haggerty - Montclair began a romantic relationship with fellow film professor Mildred Haggerty in 1990. The two married within months after the start of their relationship but ended with her death from drowning during a film premiere after party aboard a yacht. Of all his former wives, Montclair has stated that he misses Mildred the most. He once attempted to contact Mildred's spirit via a psychic to see if his frequent romantic adventures with coeds angered her. He received no answer. * Honey Chang - Montclair met Honey Chang, a fashion designer from Hong Kong, in 1994. The two were married in 1995. In 1997, Honey Chang was revealed to be a spy working for Chinese intelligence and was subsequently arrested by Federal authorities. The marriage between Chang and Montclair was annulled in 1997. Terrance missed Honey very much, and the two corresponded until she was returned to China during a prisoner exchange. Her current whereabouts are unknown. Of his wives, Montclair has stated that Honey was the most sexually energetic. * Samantha Magnolia - After meeting Samantha through her son, Eddie Concord, the two began corresponding regularly. Montclair visited her, and eventually the two decided to marry and to live in San Diego. While serving as a faculty member for over four decades at ULSA, Montclair has had past relationships with fellow professors, including Helena Scranton, the Dean of the School of Music. Upon hearing of her pending divorce, the Professor briefly courted Fanny Price while she was working as security at Irvine's Auto Emporium. The two made plans to go on a sushi & sake date once her divorce to Freddy Price was finalized, but she took her own life shortly after her husband had signed the divorce papers. Montclair was deeply saddened by Fanny's death and struggled to cope with her loss. After having gotten to know Eddie Concord's mother quite well, the Professor and Samantha announced to Eddie and Robert Beck that they would be marrying, making the Professor Eddie's new step-father. The Professor also told Eddie he would be moving to San Diego to live with Eddie's mother. On December 11th, 2019, Montclair returned to Las Santos to check on his stepson Eddie and to transfer his two Vespucci properties to him before returning to San Diego. Friendships The Professor has few close friends. He counts Magnus Frank and Wade Black among his closest friends and even considers them family. Other close friends include former Shalom Homes realtor Summer Springs and her boyfriend Michael Cho. He has also become close with Levi Adams, who has acknowledged that he considers Montclair to be his father. Adams had a DNA test done and confirmed that Montclair was in fact his father, but he did not inform the Professor of the results. Levi's departure from Los Santos to Las Vegas took a heavy emotional toll on the Professor - and an even harder toll when he learned of Levi's death. Montclair is also good friends with Nova Adalia, Coco Kale, and Hectar Jimenez of the Vagos. He was a close friend of Darla Fawkes as well, and grieved deeply after her murder. At ULSA, Montclair has a "frenemy" relationship with Chemistry Dean Marie Thorn. He is also fond of former ULSA Outreach Program Team Planner Eddie Concord and former Student Leadership Representative Alexandria Bennett, both of whom he personally mentored. Relatives Montclair's parents, Floyd and Virginia, are still living. Both are 105 years of age and live in an elderly care facility in Missouri. During his first marriage, Montclair had been told by doctors that he suffered from male infertility, and would not be able to father a child. Montclair then became a swinger, enjoying multiple partners for extended periods and often engaging in sexual group activities. Montclair and two of his former wives (June Belmont and Mildred Haggerty) even attended 'Key Parties,' where married couples would switch partners for the evening. It was at one such event that Montclair unknowingly fathered a son - Davorin Huskle. The two would not find out they were father and son until after they'd met and had become friends in Los Santos in 2018. In an odd coincidence, Montclair later discovered that he had fathered a second son, Orion McCormick, while in Florida. As with Davorin Huskle, this was not revealed until Montclair and Orion had met and become friends. Montclair has commented to his friends that his sons no longer speak to him. Montclair is currently married to Samantha Magnolia. He is Eddie Concord's step-father and Robert Beck's father-in-law. Recent Events Montclair was involved in a self-defense shooting on the Chumash Pier in 2018. A masked individual attempted to rob him and Montclair, who had spotted the assailant prior to being attacked, defended himself with his pistol. Though shot himself, Montclair managed to kill his would-be robber. The incident was later investigated by the SASP but no charges were filed against Montclair. The Professor was shot on a second occasion days later while defending his friends when they were attacked by Vagos gang members. He suffered multiple gunshot wounds and, as a result, lost his right kidney. More recently, Montclair was chosen to spearhead ULSA's community outreach program, meant to increase public interest in attendance. He is currently co-director of the outreach program along with Morgan Mitchell, the recently arrived Dean of History. When Freddy Price announced he was running for mayor of Los Santos, Montclair became a major financial backer for Price's opponent, Bertha Fertilla, aka 'Nasty Nana.' Montclair donated $4,000 initially and later paid $10,000 to Lenny Moore to produce a commercial for Nana's campaign. Montclair has explained to friends that funding Nana's campaign affords him an opportunity to humiliate Freddy Price via proxy. On Sept. 23rd, 2019, Professor Montclair officially retired from ULSA and moved to San Diego to marry Samantha Magnolia. Personality Montclair is a bombastic, outspoken individual. Among those that know him, his language has often been described as "colorful" by some and "lewd" by others. He speaks openly and frankly, sometimes uncomfortably so, regarding his own exploits and any random topic. Depending on his mood, he can be charming and funny or callous and hostile. The Professor also speaks openly about his romantic pursuits and conquests, many of which involve ULSA students from either the Anthropology or Theater departments. With his deep fondness for smoking marijuana, he often gets high and sleeps with hippie girls in the desert. Montclair has stated his preference for either Glenlevit Scotch or Jack Daniel's Whiskey. He is also a heavy smoker and takes medication for hypertension. He has also spoken to friends about his casual use of cocaine from 1984 to 1992. When speaking of his romantic preferences in college coeds, Montclair has stated he favors Anthropology students and Theater students the most, while noting that Art students will do in a pinch. Quotes "Christ Jesus--!" "Just gonna nope it the fuck on out of here." "I just checked with Jesus and he said it's okay." "She's down for a splash of the 'Old Spice'!" "I've got a hatchet with your dick's name on it!" Category:Characters Category:Civilian